STAND\STILL™ HORIZON
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Synosis Horizon takes place a month after the ending of Void with Kronos trying to figure out what exactly to do about the backlash from the battle with Rouldolflous. One day while helping with the relief effort Kronos searches for Lauren's necklace but to no avail. as the heroes continue to deal with the attacks from members of VILLAIIN, all wanting the various bounties offered by KING; Kronos says he has no intent of hidding. Kronos finally reveals his plan to go back into time and 'spend a day' with Lauren, as he's done once before to the Kronos Initiative. Yoko however expresses her dismay at the idea citing the various theories surrouinding temporal paradox's. Chanten and Kronos have dinner together by which they talk about the events leading up to Lauren's death. Kronos says he's going to go back and see her. Chanten finally ask why doesn't his father just move Lauren out of the way of the explosion promting Kronos to pause and think. Later Yoko and Akira talk to Kronos about him going back in time. Kronos says he simply wants to see what it would be like if Lauren didn't die. Akira Jumps on board with the Idea despite Yoko's explination of the potential risk. Kronos decides to go after Yoko says that the three of them will go together running at the same speed; a move that should theoretically 'Paradox Proof' them. Once in the past, the team immidiatly goies to the exact moment the gas pipe bursted; saving Lauren from the explosion that had killed her. After this is said and done Kronos, Yoko, and Akira return to the present day; where Yoko reminds Kronos that they'll only keep this going for a day. Kronos goes home to find Lauren alive, and sleeping; but Chanten is nowhere to be found. Kronos shakes Lauren awake, concerned about Chanten's wherabouts and Lauren asks if he's playing a joke by which she reminds him Chanten is at boarding school. Kronos then proceeds to share a moment with Lauren, which is interupted by Roudoflous whom is calling Kronos with a job. at first Kronos is confused but remebers that he'd never switched sides because of the fact that Lauren is no longer dead. He then Decides to play along just for fun, until he realizes that he's being asked to accept a contract on ERIS- he's unable to turn it down due to Lauren's presesnce. Meanwhile Yoko arrives home to find Minbatsu alive and the two share a moment. Yoko immidietly checks the computer and finds suprising amots of research she'd made; never slipping into her depression due to her lover's death. Yoko memory scans all of the files hoping to use them in her own timeline. Akira returns home, to find to her suprise Joseph instead of John. Akira then realizes that she'd never swtiched sides because Kronos never rescued her. Akira then proceeds to leave however Jo reveals Akira's detroyed control switch, which makes her stay. Akira is blocked from thinking outside certain peramiters and unable to contact Yoko or Kronos. Meanwhile Kronos and a squad of V-mercinaries ambush ERIS and Kronos finds himself facing his old friends whom he'd never met. Kronos stands conflicted as he is forced to choose between ERIS and Lauren whom is watching him. Kronos is unable to face off against the team instead he decides to take the duty of facing the tank. Kronos easliy takes out the tank, but turns to witness Lauren about to kill Sam. Kronos rushes to save Sam, stopping Lauren though this leaves Lauren and he in an awkward silence. Lauren Then tells Kronos to stand down saying that the heroes are the enemies; and have to be destroyed. Kronos then realizes that Lauren or this timeline's Lauren is not the same as his Lauren. Kronos then Looks around the battlefield truly assessing what has changed. Kronos then asks Lauren what she sees in him, Laurnen says she sees the 'Great Killer'. Kronos then steps away saying that's not who he is anymore, and turns to help up Sam. Sam is confused by the gestuire and asks Kronos if he realizes that they're enemies. Kronos says the situation has changed and helps her up; walking past Lauren without even a word. Lauren asks Kronos where he'd changed, Kronos says he didn't change; adding that Lauren has. Kronos then proceeds to neutralize The V-Mercinaries, in front of everyone present causing a pause on the battlefield. Sam and the rest of Eris are shocked to witness this and immidietly begin to question the genuinity of Krono's actions. As Kronos laments that he's made a mistake he's attacked by Akira. Kronos Fights off Akira -realizing now the chip wasn't removed- and Jo who attacks him from behind. Kronos then proceeds to have Akira chase him Into the FTL Zone where the chip mallfunctions; Kronos then explainhimself. Akira says the expiriment is over and that they need to go back. Kronos then hears Chanten's cries for help and rushes from the FTL Zone. Kronos is suprised to find Chanten alive and well alongside Lauren and the High Court. Chanten is shocked to learn of his father's betrayel. Kronos laments that this world was never meant to exist. Kronos is forced to fight the High Court alone. Kronos holds his own well but is no match for The High Court and despite interferance from Yoko who arrives just in time the pair are still defeated. Roudolflous decides that Kronos and his team will make a fine addition to his Knights Of Conviction and decides to Re-Birth him; much to Lauren's dismay. Kronos is broken-down and assimilated forcing Yoko - The Only team member not affected by the current timeline to go back in time to stop this from happening; meaning she'll have to leave Minbatsu again. Minbatsu says it's okay and that she should go; leaving him to deal with the High Court. Yoko takes off immdiatly but is pursued by Akira and a mysterious woman. Yoko narrowly manages to escape the woman's grasp, making it back to before the team embarked; She removes her paradox proof by slowing down to an appropriate speed. Because of this the figure chasing her dissapears and Kronos, Akira, and their timeline; revert to before they'd left. Yoko takes time to fill them in on what's happened- or what hasn't. The group asks Yoko to create and pass a bill forbbiding the use of the FTL Zone to manipulate past events; Yoko gladly agrees. Yoko clutches her fist realizing Minbatsu's charm is in it; and sheds a tear. as Akira looks around she and John share a moment though John is more confused than anything. The group realizises there are still blueshifts emmiting from an unknown location. However, Before the team can investigate this anomally the IN begins buzzing with various radio chatter, from various teams requesting assistance all over the globe(moon). Kronos and team rush to one of the sites, but learn that the team requesting assistance was decimatted by an unknown force. As the team moves to intercept another attack, they learn that the attack has already finished before they arrive. As the chatter intensifies Yoko decides it best to proritize the most recent attacks; as they learn that they're merely seconds apart. Kronos then realizes that whoever their facing is using the FTL Zone; attacking in seconds and rushing back into FTL Space. Yoko and Kronos arrive just in time to save ERIS, getting there fast enough to disrupt the assault and find an alarming discovery; facing off against a team of equally -If not better- skilled combatants. Kronos and Yoko are placed on the defensive by the same woman from earlier despite the issue of her continuity being broken. The Woman, refered as Korsa easily outmatches both Kronos and Yoko colectivly while Akra provides tactical support. When the two are defeated; Akira tells them to hold on saying she's in route; while they are left at the mercy of Korsa, who does not speak. But Gabriel -Yoko's statistical counterpar- speaks for Korsa. Korsa leaves her team to decide the fate of Kronos and his team while she goes back into the FTL Zone. As the team is about to kill Kronos Sam and ERIS step in, aided by Akira the group turns the tides forcing the attackers back int FTZ Space. Yoko and Kronos thank Akira, and Sam and her team for the rescue, Sam then asks Kronos if he has any Idea who these attackers are. Kronos asks Sam to call a briefing to all of the attacked factions to explain the scenario. Yoko notes that this might not be the best idea but Kronos says it's ok; and that it's the only what they'll win against Korsa. Later durring the briefing, Akira notes how dramatically increased the groups powers are compared to their own. Yoko then mentions they're the Knight's Of Conviction, but adds that Rodolflous isn't leading them now; to which Kronos tells Akira about Korsa. at some point Tyson -Oblivous to what Akira has dubbed 'The Kronos, Korsa Paradox' - points how their counterparts stack up to them; saying this group is almost like they're facing all of their evil twins combined; jokingly pointing out the similaries to each of them. He jokes about Kronos and Korsa by which Kronos uneasily plays it off. Sam says she wants more than just a few names, adding she wants to know who these people are and how they got so powerful. Yoko -knowing more because of 'surviving' the paradox- finally reveals Korsa's relation to Kronos and Roldolflous; that she is an alternate Kronos created by Rodolflous. Yoko goes on to explain that Kronos and Korsa are one and the same, memories, and history; but also adds that despite their relation Korsa outmatches him significantly. Kronos adds that when Rodolflous creates a Knight he destroys their original body giving them a stronger one in it's place; usually making the person twice as capable and twice as powerful. Akira points out how theoretically one of them, Korsa -being older- should overwrite Kronos as this is all technically the past to her. Yoko adds that under normal cirrcumstances this would be the case; but adds that because Kronos and Korsa occupy differnt space, I.e. possessing completely different bodies and temporal roles; they can co-exist on the same plane. Sam then understands it and though Tyson is following well; he is still struggling with the idea of the same persons; being different persons in the same rome at once. Kronos, Yoko, and Akira, begin to sense Blueshifts, now knowing how to identify temporal attacks. The three teams work together to level with the six attackers, three persons for each attacker; and this formula works well against them. Epilouge Write the second section of your page here. Trivia